Fund Raiser
by ChieH
Summary: Our lovable characters have organized a fund raiser! Could it be selling baked goods? Selling personal items? ShizNat of course. Edit: No longer a 2-3 shot. - -
1. Chapter 1

"Mai san! Hayaku hayaku! You have to go on stage NOW!"

"I know I know! Mikoto quit playing with it and zip me up already!"

Things are very lively at the backstage of Fukka Academy auditorium as everyone was preparing themselves for what is to come. This event MUST be a success for the upcoming Spring Festival depended on it.

"For the love of…"

Mikoto was suddenly shoved out of the way by a taller mid-night hair girl who proceeded to zip up Mai's dress and pushed her out onto the stage. It was a good thing since the stage manager was about to break out into hysteria since the curtains had started to go up. Stumbling at the first few steps from the force of the push, Mai managed to catch her balance and smiled toward the clapping audience for the warm welcome she was receiving. She situated herself behind the podium situated at the right side of the stage and thus, 'on with the show'.

"Thank you all for coming tonight to support this fund raiser. As you all know, with the unfortunate incident that happened last week, our spring festival fund had to be used to cover the expenses in rebuilding the dorm that was… well… burned to the ground. So it is very important that tonight be a success. Please give as much as you can and make sure to read all the rules. And now! What you all have been waiting for! Let the show begin!!!"

All the girls clapped excitedly waiting for the first meat to be dangled in front of them for their taking. Well, almost all the girls. A certain elegant Kaichou sat in her seat in the very first row with an amused expression on her face. She was feeling quite relieved that she didn't have to take part in this event. Total chaos could've been unleashed within this building so for everyone's safety, it was best she not take part.

_Ara… Mai han certainly did come up with a good idea to replenish our festival fund. Although, I was quite disappointed I was not able to spend much time with my Natsuki with all things she agreed to help Mai han with. I wonder how she was able to convince Natsuki to help... Oh well, as long as she is not participating in the actual event, I will just have to bear with it a while longer._

"Our first bachelorette is a first year student, lovely Miss Taikie Achiko san. Taiko san, please tell the audience a little about yourself."

"Hello everyone, my name is Taikie Achiko. I love to bake in my free time and collect cute little plushies. If your ideal date is to have a picnic on a nice afternoon than I'd be perfect choice for you."

As soon as the introduction ended, the girls in their seats began shouting numbers while waving their numbered paddles high as means to identify themselves. Yes… This is no ordinary fund raising event. This is a date auction fund raiser. What better way to make fast, easy, not to mention A LOT of money than to sell off your friends and classmates?

The prize was to have your date for the entire weekend all to yourself to do anything you like. Well, almost. To protect both parties, there were few rules that had to be followed. If and when the rules were broken by either person, the other had the right to stop the date on the spot.

"17,000 yen from number 39 with the big yellow bow! Do I hear 20,000?! 20,000 anyone?!"

After scanning the crowd carefully and seeing no other paddles being raised, Mai officially sold off the 14th bachelorette. This fund raiser is definitely turning out to be a success. The goal was to raise 100,000 yen but they've passed that goal by the 9th girl. And they still had one last meat to sell off and she was sure to bring in the most money.

"Okay everyone. I don't think this bachelorette needs any introduction for I'm sure you all know who she is. Please give your warm welcome for Chie Harada!"

Indeed Chie didn't need any introduction for she is one of the more popular girls in Fukka Academy. Known to be quite the charmer, the tomboy used her skill to extract many information which would then end up in the gossip column in the school newspaper. She even used her charm to talk her girlfriend into letting her participate.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flashback**

"It pains me to see everyone's disappointment, so I am willing to sacrifice myself for everyone else's happiness. Besides, don't you trust me?"

"I do trust you. Well… Most of the time. But I'm more concerned about the other girl."

"Oh, don't worry about that, I won't let her do anything you did to me last night" ***grin***

"BAKA!" ***smacks behind the back of the head*** "You're damn right she won't do what I did last night!"

"ittai… That's why I said I wouldn't…" ***rubbing back of the head***

"I don't want the girl to get her hopes up thinking she'll be able to take your heart from that date."

"hehehe… Is that the only thing you're worried about?"

"…"

***pulls Aoi into a hug***

"I know I flirt a lot. I guess it's just like 2nd nature to me. But the thing is, no matter who/when/where, you're always on my mind. And don't worry about the date. If needed, I'll be sure to make it clear that my beautiful girlfriend already took possession of my heart and it will stay that way."

**End Flashback**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

With a single rose in one hand, looking as charming as ever, Chie started making her way to the designated spot. But half way there her vision flashed rapid movement of the other side of the stage followed by the ceiling… She tripped. She tripped REALLY hard. In fact, everyone froze not making a sound in the anticipation that Chie would get right back up and flash that toothy smile of hers. But that never came.

Aoi, also helping with the event was the first to react. Quickly running towards her girlfriend, check to make sure the tomboy was still breathing. After making a few quick assessments, she beckoned Mai to come over and quietly explained that Chie is fine but she's knocked out cold. Of course, Mai was relieved to hear that Chie is fine but this also meant that she was damaged goods and can't be auctioned off.

_This can't be good… She's supposed to be the finale. There will probably be a lot of complaints if we don't find a good enough replacement for her. Oh Kami! Please PLEEEEEEASE help me!!!_

Meanwhile in the front row, Shizuru was also concerned for Chie's safety and was thankful that she wasn't any worse. But now she too pondered as to how Mai would handle this situation.

_Ara… This is quite an unexpected turn of events. I do hope Mai han has a backup plan or things might get bit.. uncivilized. _

Natsuki on the other hand was trying to hold in the laughter as much as she could. It's very inappropriate to laugh at someone else's misfortune. It's not that she wasn't concerned about her friend. But it's just one of those circumstances where you can't help but laugh. Besides, she knew Chie wasn't seriously hurt.

_Wow, I'm glad Chie's ok but I wish I could've gotten a picture of that. The expression on her face as she fell was priceless! Hmm… I wonder what Mai's gonna do now... Those hyenas out there don't look too happy._

As Chie was being carried off the stage, Mai slowly went back to her spot trying come up with any resolution. Fortunately for Mai, Kami seemed to be considerate to her pleading and took action. As the ever helpful Mikoto came running with some icepack in her hands, she wasn't being very attentive to all the wirings on the floor and tripped. This caused a domino effect where Natsuki just happened to be the final piece.

Suddenly, Natsuki was pushed off to the stage and looked as if a deer had been pushed on the road to an on coming car. She stood in place like a statue not quite able to make sense of what just happened. The shock must've done something to her brain because after a few moments, she started walking backwards so slowly that a slug would be able to beat her to the finish line.

_If I move very slowly, they won't notice…_

Shizuru was also surprised to say the least as well as wondered why Natsuki was doing a slow version of moonwalk. But she suddenly felt the need to grip the paddle that was lying on her lap. The one which she felt she had absolutely no use unless she needed to fan herself now seemed very important.

_Ara… My Natsuki look very cute but… I do not appreciate the aura I am sensing around me…_

Mai too was surprised. But that soon crossed over to enlightenment as she heard one of the girls shout out with all the power there lungs were capable of.

"20,000 YEN!!!!!!!!"

TBC

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN:

I know I know… Update the other story. -_- I just haven't had much inspiration for it. But I promise I'm working on it!

Sorry, it's not betaed so forgive any errors. If anyone wants to volunteer, please drop me a line. :D

I'm in need of massive fluff. Someone provide please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

21,000 YEN!!!

22,000 YEN!!!!

Bids started pouring out at this point as our star slowly turned her flushed face towards the mass number of hunters throwing spears and arrows trying to catch the prey. The sad thing is that she would have laughed till she peed if it wasn't the fact that she was the prey. It's definitely not funny when things like this happen to youself.

_zig zag… zig zag… If I turn around and run as fast as I can in zig zag, they can't get me!_

It was somewhat of a good idea. It's just too bad that our prize never got to execute her wonderful plan though. Just as she spun around to make her getaway, Mai managed to grab her arm and swung around to make a full circle thus, making Natsuki face the savages that are before her. This was definitely not part of her plan.

"Mai… What the hell are you doing?!"

Natsuki hissed through her teeth trying best not to move her lips. She didn't really know why she was doing this but it just felt appropriate for the moment.

"I'm doing what it exactly looks like. Chie can't be auctioned off so Kami sent you as her replacement."

Our host whispered back in the same manner as Natsuki except there was no aggression in it. As unexpected as this was, she was trying to make it seem as if Natsuki was in fact the designated back up for Chie. Besides, Kami had already done enough for her. The rest was up to her to get Natsuki to cooperate now.

"And when the hell did I ever agree to that?! If you don't let go of me right now, I swear I'll… I'll set Shizuru on you!"

Mai unconsciously shivered at this threat. This wasn't the type of threat to take lightly. She knew all too well what Shizuru was capable of when angered. Although Shizuru isn't a person to anger lightly, once she does… Lets just say you don't want to be the source of it.

"You'll do this AND you'll also make sure Shizuru san doesn't come after me in any and every way."

"And if I don't, what are you going to do? Take revenge by making fat with your ramyun?! HA!"

She really didn't want to use this again since she used it to get Natsuki to help with this event but it's an emergency! Kami will understand…

"You'll do this because if you don't, I'll tell everyone right on this spot how the dorm caught on fire…"

Natsuki narrowed her eyes looking straight into Mai's in search of any sign of this threat to be hollow. Mai also furrowed her brows peering right into those blazing emerald eyes to show she was indeed very serious.

"You wouldn't dare…"

Natsuki countered one last time hoping this really was just an empty threat. But she already knew where her fate lays. And this was going to be unpleasant on so many levels.

"I totally would…"

Not that it was really necessary, but Mai closed the deal by confirming what Natsuki feared. And after seeing the resistance being sucked away like a vacuum, she smiled brightly towards the audience and continued her duty. Still, she kept a tight grip around Natsuki's arm. Just in case she gets frightened and runs away. You never know what a frighten puppy might do.

"Now now ladies, I know you're all eager to win this handsome rebel for the whole weekend but we should do this properly. As you all know, this is Kuga Natsuki, our favorite school rebel. Natsuki, tell us a bit about yourself please."

There were a lot of things Natsuki was good at but being in front of such a large crowd was definitely not one of those things. She never liked being the center of attention unless it was from Shizuru. And even then, she doesn't feel comfortable unless it was in private. Which Shizuru had no problem with since Natsuki less resistant to letting her do more _things_ in private….. But that's not the point. The point is, when Natsuki feels uncomfortable she either becomes very hostile or she becomes… shy.

"I dun wanna…"

Natsuki said quietly in a childlike manner but was enough where the mic picked up and the audience was able to hear those cute words. Added with the bashful expression Natsuki had trying to hide herself behind Mai made her even more adorable. This definitely got a reaction out from the spectators for everyone including the teachers present couldn't help but give _one _reaction.

"AWWWWWWW~~~"

This just caused Natsuki to wince even more since it had the opposite effect from what she really wanted. Feeling quite sorry for herself at the moment, she suddenly felt a small inkling of hope ignite.

_Shizuru! She'll get me out of this! There's no way she'll let anyone take me for the weekend! That's like asking her to give up tea! And I'm much more important to her than some tea… Well... I think I am.. hmm… I should ask her about that later… Cuz as much as I love my mayo, I'll give it up on the spot if I had to chose and… wait... Dammit! I'm sidetracking again! Stupid ADD…_

Indeed… There's no way Shizuru would allow anyone to take her puppy. Not for the entire weekend, not EVER. Although Shizuru had a calm smile on her face as she always does, those around her felt a chilling aura and felt the need to scoot away from the lovely Kaichou.

_My poor Natsuki... She looks like a frighten cub on that stage. Do not my worry puppy, I shall rescue you. Just… try not to look any more adorable than you already do. Otherwise, this battle will last longer than necessary._

Shizuru hoped that her thoughts were able to be conveyed to her beloved and hopefully comfort her. She even had everything planned out already. She'll wait till the bidders thin out. Then make her first bid. After that, there will be two alternatives if the opponent doesn't get the hint.

Outbid the opponent till the end and get the money for it by pulling some _resources_

Use Shizuru's 'if you don't back off right now, you'll wish you were burning in hell when I'm done with you' glare. (This method usually works quite well when all else fails most of the time.)

It really didn't matter which scenario this would lead as long as she got to have her baby back. And so she held onto her trusty paddle sitting back in her seat trying to relax herself till the time would come for her to be at the front of the battle line.

Natsuki didn't need to say anything more since after the 'AWWW' incident; the bids have once again started pouring out.

"26,000 YEN!"

"27,000 YEN!"

Mai couldn't believe her luck. This fund raiser was going MUCH better than anyone hoped. In fact, if she's able to sell Natsuki for 30,000 yen, the school will have enough funds to go on that trip to France everyone hoped for! This was certainly her best idea ever!

"Natsuki! You're a hit! I can't believe how much money you're bringing in!"

Unfortunately, Natsuki didn't share her enthusiasm. She felt like a puppy held against her will that desperately wanted to run and jump on her master's lap. In fact, unknowing to herself she mentally transmitted this message to Shizuru by bringing her face out from hiding and gave Shizuru a pleading look combined with her sad puppy eyes which she only used when she really REALLY wanted something from her.

"KYA~~~~~~~~~~ KAWAII~~~~~~~~"

"30,000 YEN!!!!!!"

"32,000 YEN!!!!!!!!"

The good news is that Natsuki definitely got the message across to Shizuru. The bad news is that the message got across to everyone else as well. And with that, the competition became even more fierce. Then out of nowhere, a bidder yelled out as if she was hollering a battle cry.

"45,000 YEN!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone stunned to hear such large bid turned to look for the source only to find a girl in a black ninja costume standing on her chair while holding up her paddle as high as possible. For everyone's convenience, she was surely not hard to find.

Unlike most of the people, Mai wasn't as shocked. She didn't even need to look at her list to see who the paddle # 37 belonged to. Actually, she sort of figured the ninja girl would do something like this. She did have a big crush on Natsuki after all and was known to… _shadow_ Natsuki from time to time. She didn't think the girl would go this far though. Perhaps she should give the girl a chance to back out. 45,000 yen is a lot of money after all.

"Ano…. Rainee chan… are you sure about this? I mean… Perhaps you got overly excited and didn't really intend on bidding that much…"

For some strange reason, the girl refused to answer to any other suffix other than 'chan'. Even when she met someone for the first time, the first thing she does is let them know to call her Rainee 'chan' or else, she won't answer. Definitely a bizarre girl indeed.

"I have the money right here!!!!!"

Our peculiar but proud ninja announced holding up a thick stack of bills in her hand. And she would have looked somewhat dashing if it weren't for the girl on her left holding onto her and pleading not to do this, the girl on the right took out a pen and some papers and started writing things down while talking as if she's giving instructions.

"Rainee chan!!!! Please!!! That's the money we JUST got for our allowance this month!!!" (Girl on left)

"Okay, since Rainee chan finally gone over the edge and took all our money to buy Natsuki sama for her own twisted pleasure, we'll have to find other sources for food but it won't be easy. Nuts and berries will be our best bet but those squirrels will probably fight us for it. Don't let that cute image fool you. Those little rodents can be quite vicious!" (Girl on the right)

Apparently as soon as Natsuki appeared on stage, our favorite ninja _borrowed_ both of her roommates' monthly allowance to make her dream (Natsuki's nightmare) come true. This isn't the sort of opportunity that will come twice and she had to act on it. No matter what the sacrifice.

_If it means I'll get to have Natsuki sama for the ENTIRE weekend all to myself, I'm willing to live on nuts and berries for rest of the school year!_

Shizuru also expected something like this to happen. She was quite aware of Rainee chan and her obsession with her Natsuki. It was kind of hard not to notice since the eccentric girl did follow them around in that ninja costume from time to time. At first, it seemed somewhat cute. But now Shizuru was beginning to think that she should have a _talk_ with her for the girl's own sake. She didn't want this to turn into a bad Asian version of 'Fatal Attraction'. Also, she would make sure her pet snake will be kept in a safe place when she gets home tonight. One never knows…

_Hmm… It seems that Rainee chan han is the last of them. Aww… My Natsuki looks so pitiful and frightened. Makes me want to go to her and hug her till she pops~ Ara… I must refrain myself for now and save my puppy first. Don't worry snukie, I shall come to your rescue!_

Surely enough, Shizuru gripped her faithful paddle to take action and save not only Natsuki but Rainee chan's roommates as well from having to live savagely by fighting the squirrels for food. As she gracefully raised her paddle, she was just about to voice her claim over the anxious puppy when another voice was heard ringing throughout the auditorium.

"75,000 YEN!"

Once again everyone turned their attention towards the person that voiced out this outrageous sum. The amount was shocking itself but the thing that made this situation even more extreme was that the bid was placed by THIS person. At this point, all Mai could do was call out the name of the bidder to make sure she wasn't imagining this whole thing.

"NAO?!?!?!"

TBA

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Omake:

*Takeda & Tate dressed in Fukka Academy's uniform with wig and bit of makeup*

Takeda: Man… This is ridiculous. I only brought 5,000 Yen with me.

Tate: I only have 3,000… I told you this was a bad idea. We're totally out of our league! Let's get out of here before we get caught!

As Takeda & Tate were got on all fours to crawl out and make their getaway, Rainee chan stands in their path to their freedom and glares at the two unfortunate souls.

*Rainee chan's ire glare attack*

Tate & Takeda: Ano……..

Rainee chan: Gimme all you have and I shall not take your lives. I shall not give up on Natsuki sama that easily!

*Rainee chan's eyes starts glowing in a freakishly manner*

*Tate & Takeda throws all the money, watches, anything valuable towards Rainee chan and ran like they never ran before.*

Tate: TAKEDA!!!! RUN IN ZIG ZAGS!!!! ZIIIIIG ZAAAAAAAGSSSSSS!!!!!

*Rainee chan picking up the goods*

Rainee chan: *snickers* Natsuki sama shall be mine………

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN:

Seems like few readers wanted Takeda in the story and I toyed with the idea but in the end I decided to go with all girls theme. Still, I didn't want to disappoint so I put him in the omake I pulled out of my ear.

I didn't necessarily get permission from Rainee chan to use her in my story but I did sort of give her a warning. Besides, if she threatens me or something, you guys will protect me, right?! LOL

I think I used up all the good materials on the first chap. Not too satisfied with this chap but I get the feeling some of the readers are anxious to read the next chap so here it is. I'm really praying that this doesn't end up like my other fic because I planned this to be a 2-3 shot but at the speed I'm moving, it might be longer.

Chap 1 – Date Auction, Chap 2 – First date, Chap 3 – Second date.

Yeah… I'm already at chap 2 and I'm not even done with the auction yet. *sigh*

In case anyone is curious: $1 = 100 Yen (roughly)

And lastly, I really REALLY appreciate all the readers and especially those that have left reviews. Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy not to mention the guilt I feel if I don't update fast. LOL Please do feel free to msg me with any question since I didn't explain EVERYTHING that went on in details. Thanks again!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

One could hear a pin drop in the big auditorium as everyone's and I mean EVERYONE'S mouth were gaped open in utter shock. Even the mighty Kaichou had a slight horrid look on her face which no one noticed since they were all too busy trying to keep them from falling over themselves. But the one that was the most stunned or better yet, traumatized was our helpless puppy on stage. In fact, if Mai didn't have a firm grip on her from the start, she might've fallen to her knees.

It was common knowledge that Natsuki and Nao had a "love/hate" relationship. Whenever they were together, it usually consisted with bickering and in extreme situations, it would get physical. Still, these actions weren't exactly rooted from hate for one another. They were more like sisters they never wanted. Always fighting each other and claiming how much they hated the other. And yet, when it really counted, both always got each others' back. Of course, they'd never ever admit it and will most likely take it to their grave.

As satisfying as it was to trump Natsuki into a complete stupor, she had a job to do. It was just too bad she didn't set up a video camera to capture this moment of glory. But she was very sure there will be many more opportunities to obtain Natsuki's fine moments in the near future. So Nao shouted to wake everyone up from their trance.

Nao: Oi Mai! You gonna just stand there looking like a fish out of water or you gonna do your job?!

That worked since Mai shook her head for few seconds to reel back to reality. She felt as if she was having one of those really weird dreams. She must've been more stressed than she thought because she could've sworn she heard Nao bid 75,000 yen for Natsuki. Giggling at the ridiculous thought, she carried on completely ignoring the last bid that was made.

_Nao… bidding on Natsuki… at 75,000 yen… hahaha Wow, that's one of the most ludicrous thing ever! Imagine, Nao on a date with Natsuki. I mean, she knows all the rules so she can't torture Natsuki. So what would be the point?_

Mai: I apologize for spacing out for a minute there. All this excitement must be getting to me. Now, the last bid was from Rainee chan at 45,000 yen! Do I hear 46,000?

Leaning against the wall with her arms folded in front of her chest, Nao furrowed her brows. She's sure she yelled loud enough and everyone giving her that 'have you gone insane' look proved it. So why is Mai ignoring her bid? Perhaps it was too much of a shock for her. It was understandable. After all, the thought of actually going out on a normal date with Natsuki caused her to shiver. In any case, she had to finish this soon. She didn't want to be late after all.

"I said 75,000 yen!"

At this point, Mai rubbed her eyes before she laid eyes on a red head leaning against the wall slightly waving the paddle just to make sure she was really seeing what she was seeing. No matter how hard she rubbed her eyes and how many times she blinked, Nao was still there. Perhaps a conversation would clear things up a bit.

Mai: Nao?...

Nao: Yes?...

Mai: Yuuki Nao?...

Nao: Yes?...

*Moment of silence*

Mai: Are you sure?...

*Nao sweat drops*

Nao: Yes, I'm very sure.

*Mai furrows her brows*

Mai: You're not some alien posing as Nao?

*Nao starting to lose her patience*

Nao: NO! Will you stop being stupid and get going with this stupid auction already!

Well… This is real. Yuuki Nao was really bidding on Natsuki for 75,000 yen. Natsuki was still petrified not able to move a muscle as where Shizuru came back to her senses and tried working her mind rapidly. If she didn't take action soon, she'll lose her puppy. And that was NOT an option.

_Ara… this situation is very… taxing to say the least. I was so sure that no one could afford past 50,000 yen. And even if I could gather all of my resources, there won't be enough to beat Nao han's bid. I could go to plan B but at this point, I doubt that would work. What are you scheming Nao han? I know you are NOT interested in my Natsuki that way. Or at least I know you know better not to be. *sigh* There is no other way at the moment. I will let Nao han have this victory for now. After this auction is over, I will explain to her that she should not play with someone elses belongings. I am sure she will understand and give my snukie back. Perhaps I should stop by my room and pick up my naginata._

Mai nervously looked towards Shizuru at this point. Sure it was all funny at first watching all those fan girls bidding for Natsuki. But she knew they were just small fishes in a little pond. In the end, she was sure Shizuru would take Natsuki home with her. Yet… There was nothing but silence.

_Oh Kami… What are you doing to me?! It's weird enough with this whole thing with Nao but it's so much worse when Shizuru san is involved! What if she blames me for Nao's craziness?! Maybe if I try to get a head start and run as soon as this is over, she won't be able to catch me…_

Mai: Umm… okay then… 75,000 yen… Do I hear 75,500?...

No one dared to make a sound as everyone held their breath putting all their attention toward their beloved Kaichou. They were all waiting for her to take the finishing blow. But it never came. No counter bid was ever made.

Mai: Ano… Shizuru san? If you'd like to place a bid, NOW would be a good time.

Natsuki couldn't agree more. Her mind was going so frantic that there's a chance she might actually be sold off to her nemesis, all she was able to do was just stand there staring at Shizuru with watery pleading eyes. What was happening to Natsuki should be considered 'cruel and unusual'. Her loving girlfriend would never let her go through that sort of punishment… Right?

Shizuru would love to appear as Natsuki's hero at this moment. But that was not possible right now. She knew if she looked at those adorable jade eyes, in combination with that pitiful look, she would definitely grab Natsuki and makes a run for it like a couple of fugitives. That idea was actually considered for a moment or two before she decided it wasn't the best plan for now but will keep it as a backup in case all the others failed. Hopefully, it won't come to that. And so, she kept her head slightly down trying to avoid those desperate eyes.

Mai: Umm… O….kay… 75,000 yen going once… going twiiiiiiiiiiiiice…

Mai is officially in the Twilight Zone. That's the only explanation for this. Not only did Nao make an absurd bid on Natsuki but now, Shizuru wasn't even going to counter the bid for her. HER NATSUKI! The world will probably freeze over by the end of the day.

Mai: Sold….. To Yuuki Nao for 75,000….

There was a brief silence before a scream of agony filled the entire room. How else was she supposed to react? She was living through an actual nightmare after all. As far as she's concerned, her life was doomed.

Natsuki: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

As Nao was making her way to claim her prize, Natsuki was grabbing hold of Mai as her life depended on it. At the same time, both Mai and Mikoto were trying to pry Natsuki off.

Mai: Natsuki! Please let go! It's a done deal and I can't do anything about it!

Mikoto: Yeah Natsuki, let Mai go! I'm the only one that's allowed to cling to her like that!

Natsuki: No!!! Please!!! Don't make me go!!! She's going to do something awful to me! I just know it!!! She's evil I tell ya!!! Eeeeeeevil!!!!!

Mai: Natsuki, that's why we made those rules! She can't do anything bad to you, now please let go already! I can't breathe!!!

At this point Nao was already up on the stage where she stood idly hoping this tug of war with Mai being the rope would end soon. But the way things were going, that didn't seem likely. So she decided to take action. She didn't have all day.

Nao: Don't be sucha wussy you mutt and let go! I want to deliver you to my client and get paid so I can go buy that new toy I've been saving for before the store closes!

Seeing that Natsuki didn't share her sentiment, Nao pulled out a rope from nowhere and tied it around Natsuki before dragging her off to the exchange point. Mai always wondered why Nao always had rope with her. Not only that but where she keeps it hidden. It's not like the girl wears loose clothing with lots of cargo space. But that's something she'll have to wonder later. Right now, she needs to figure a way to save both herself and probably Nao as well. Shizuru is not a person to cross and this is definitely crossing her on so many levels.

Unlike Mai in panic, Shizuru was able to pick up on what Nao had announced, most likely she did it unconsciously.

_Seems as Nao han is indeed up to something. She mentioned 'client' so she must be taking my precious there to the exchange point. I will just have to follow her and meet this home wrecker personally and make sure she or… he *shivers* understands that it is simply not nice to take someone that does not belong to them. Hmm… I think I will definitely be stopping by my room to pick up my naginata…_

Meanwhile, poor puppy was being dragged practically sobbing across the campus towards the garden. There, a mysterious figure sat gracefully inside the gazebo while admiring the beautiful flowers that surrounded it. She was sure Nao would get the job done so it won't be long before she gets to see the rebellious puppy again as well as all the others that were sure to follow.

Mysterious person: Mmm.. I have a feeling this weekend will be filled with a lot of excitement. I just hope my Na-chin will have enough energy to last…

The giggle she let out almost sounded evil as she started hearing Natsuki's screaming from a distance. She is most definitely going to have a lot of fun this weekend.

TBC… AGAIN!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Omake:

*Aoi holding a pack of ice on Chie's head*

Chie: Owie… my head… What happened?

Aoi: Aww… poor baby. You slipped on something while walking over to the designated area. But everything is all right.

Chie: I did? But… I didn't see anything on stage that looked slippery…

Aoi: You probably just didn't notice it with all the spotlights on you and your attention being towards the crowd…

Chie: I guess… *sigh*

Aoi: I'm going to grab a new pack of ice, I'll be right back sweetie.

Aoi gives a quick peck on Chie's forehead then gets up from her seat while stealthily grabbing Chie's shoes and walks out the dressing room. Once out the room, she takes a deep breath then lets it out as if it cleansed her body. As she looked at the sole of Chie's right shoe, she commented.

Aoi: I wish this 'walk & slip' patch had some sort of warning about it being more slippery on wood surface. Well, as long as it did the job and my honey wasn't critically wounded…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN:

Wow.. Over 50 reviews for 2 crappy chaps. I'm simply speechless. Again, I can't thank everyone enough for reading my silly stories and even more thanks to those that took time to leave me reviews. With that said, I know the updates are taking longer and longer. Being over worked sort of does that.

Yes, I'm a very evil person where I left you with another cliffhanger. Shame on me! But at least this keeps the story interesting! Well, it does for me anyway.

Just wanted to note the slight change in the style with the dialogs. I'm finding it's just much easier and clearer for everyone. I tend to get bit paranoid that I'm not being clear as to who's saying what so this was one way to compensate for it. AND! In case the omake wasn't too clear, I'd like to explain that a bit. As some of you noticed, Aoi didn't really panic or didn't seem all that shocked when Chie fell. As you might've guessed by reading the omake. She planned it. This isn't to show her distrust in her girlfriend but she simply doesn't like to share certain things. Much like Shizuru if you will. 


	4. Chapter 4

Natsuki fought like the brave soldier that she is. But as some would say, 'resistance is futile'. It wasn't long before Nao was able to drag Natsuki to the meeting spot where her client awaits. And it was a good thing too because if she had to listen to Natsuki sounding like a kicked puppy any longer, she might have actually broke down and let her go back to her master. Of course, she'd rather eat a bowl of wasabi than admit that she has a soft spot for Natsuki's cuteness like everyone else.

"Why kami~~~ Why is this happening to me~~~ I was being a good girl~~~ I even cut down on mayo~~~"

Our pitiful cub questioned but Kami didn't answer however Nao was more than happy to respond in kami's place.

"Will you stop being so dramatic! It's not like I'm leading you to the slaughter house or anything! *sigh* I can't wait to hand you off to that woman and be done with you.."

Being devastated didn't make Natsuki go deaf. She was sure she heard Nao say that she wasn't bought for Nao to do evil things to her. And with that, little light of hope started shining towards the end of the very dark tunnel. Unfortunately, that faded just as quickly as it appeared when she saw the person revealed as the temporary master and slave got closer to the garden where her true master waited. There was only one thing she could say in that state of shock.

_Oh… My… Kami…_

Natsuki's mind was in utter chaos. She didn't know whether to feel happy or terrified of the fact that Nao was never meant to be her master but **HER**. That is, of course depends on how a person views the situation. Some would give and/or do anything to be able to spend even smallest amount of time with her. But there are a few (mostly Natsuki) that would much prefer to keep her distance from this dangerous yet beautiful creature.

But no matter, her faith had been written in stone. Perhaps it's better this way. Shizuru might have easier time getting the puppy out of this whole mess. It is her cousin after all but rather more like sisters since neither had any siblings.

"Ara~ What a pleasant sight to see! I was starting to think you were not able to achieve my request."

"Pfff, you make it sound as if catching stray mutt is hard. Especially with the amount of Yen you gave me to buy her. Here… You can use this rope as a temporary leash but I want it back later. Now gimme my pay so I can go already. I'm sick of listening to her howling…"

Being such a caring friend she is, Nao handed off the rope to the new owner, anxious to get paid and get on her way. There was only so much whimpering she can handle.

"Okinni for your hard work Nao san. I hope to count on you if I have further… requests, yes?"

"Hey, if you got the Yen, you'll get the service… Well… except for those things you're thinking about doing to that dog… *turns to Natsuki with a big smile* Aaaaanyway, have fun Natsuki! You can tell me all about later~ If you survive…… muahahahaha"

Nao skipped off as she laughed manically. She was just taunting the poor girl now. It's almost in the same level as kicking a sick and helpless puppy. Natsuki was already frightened as is. Was it really necessary to point out awful things that actually might happen?!

_She… wouldn't… would she?..._

"Ara ara… one would think that my little Na-chin is not happy to see me. And here I was so excited to see her."

_This is a trick… she's just like Shizuru. Don't fall for it… As long as you don't look at her, you'll be ok. Don't look... Don't look… Don't look…_

Natsuki was never really good at telling herself what to do. That's why Shizuru is usually in charge of that responsibility. And it always got the job done. However, she wasn't here to do her job. And so Natsuki was forced to do it herself. While she silently commanded herself not to look, she ended up doing the exact opposite. Without lifting her head, she moved her eyes toward the upper right just enough to be able to see a similar pose to her own. Her new master for the weekend had her head hung low, shoulder slumped. And it didn't help hearing light sniffling coming from that direction.

_Ah… dammit… I looked… Stupid Fujino guilt trip technique… I'll find a way to deflect this someday… *sigh*_

"It's not that I'm not happy to see you… Just surprised… and well… it's been somewhat of a shocking day so far and… and… I'm tired…"

Suddenly realizing how hard of a day she'd been having Natsuki start rubbing her tired eyes with the back of her hand and just managed to look even more adorable then before. How can one not have any reaction to this? Certainly not her new charge, and so, she pounced on the unsuspecting pitiful girl with uncharacteristically loud squeal that matched the level of fangirls.

"KAWAII~!~!~!~!~!"

Natsuki not being prepared for the sudden attack found that gravity is not her friend today. She felt the impact of the hard ground on her back along with the extra weight on top. Such scandalous position they were in. But that thought have seem to escape our worn out puppy at the moment. When she opened her eyes to assess her situation once more, she saw the bright blue sky with fluffy white clouds roaming about. With everything that happened today, this peaceful scene was quite welcomed.

_Ah… That one looks kinda like Duran… But the ears are bit shorter…_

Like any other calm before a big storm, this was her moment of tranquility. It's too bad she wasn't able to relax for very long though. Gasps followed by several familiar voices shouting your name has the opposite effect of serenity she needed. But the call that stood out the most was her very own Shizuru. Who stood in her place in utter shock.

"Natsuki?!"

"Shizuru?..."

"Ara… Shi-chin~"

"Ahn… onee sama!?..."

Ahn was quite happy to see her younger cousin and would have gotten up to greet Shizuru properly if she wasn't so comfortable in the position she was currently in. Not to mention how rare she's able to get that sort of reaction out of Shizuru's usually calm appearance.

It's too bad Shizuru didn't share her sentiment. Slowly but not too slowly, Ahn noticed how white Shizuru's knuckles were as she tightened her hold on the naginita. Not to mention the burning sensation she felt as the younger girl was literally trying to put her into flames with her burning eyes.

Ahn is a very smart girl and knows when to pick her battles. And right now, she needed to retreat… FAST. Ahn knew as well as all those that crossed Shizuru, 'an angry Shizuru equals worse than dealing with the 7 plagues'.

"Ara…"

Was the only thing Ahn was able to let out before she took off running followed by Natsuki right behind her. And of course, Shizuru was right behind them both.

TBC?…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AU:

Again, I sincerely thank you for all those reviews you have taken time to leave me. And again I apologize for the tardiness of my updates. Pesky things like work and family have been in the way. LOL I also took your suggestions regarding the change of my 3rd chapter and went back to the old way.

I also have a question for all of you. This was really intended to be 2 shots at most. But as you noticed, it didn't work out that way. I know this would be a lame ending but it does work. Or… I could keep writing until I get to my original ending. But I probably won't be able to update all that quickly. I'll leave it up to you guys. 

There are few things that seemed little "odd" if you will about the story. Like how Shizuru couldn't "afford" to bid on Natsuki. That'll be explained later in the later chapters if I do continue. If not, I'll just post a short update with the explanations.

Omake:

*Ahn and Nao discussing 'business'*

Ahn: I understand there is a date auction fund raiser?

Nao: Yeah... That's what I hear. Why? Fangirls back in your university just ain't do'n it for ya now?

Ahn: Ara… Fangirls cannot be compared to my Na-chin…

*Nao scrunches her brows in confusion*

Nao: Uh… Sorry to burst your bubble but that mutt's not part of the ones being sold off… Besides, there must a few screws loose in your head if you think Shizuru would even let her take part in something like that.

Ahn: Ah yes… That I know. I was able to obtain information as to who will be auctioned. That is why I require your services.

*Hands an envelope to Nao*

Ahn: All you have to do is follow those set of instructions and you will be paid the amount we discussed earlier.

*Opens the envelope and eyes widen as she reads*

Mission:

Obtain one Kuga Natsuki

Instructions to follow:

Send an anonymous email to Senoh Aoi with the following link: .com

Lurk around back stage and when Harada Chie is carried off the stage, push target onto the stage.

Bid on Kuga Natsuki until acquired.

Bring prize to meeting place.

After the transaction takes place, leave while laughing manically. (That way I can comfort my adorable Na-chin more!)

This letter will self destructed in 15 seconds.

*Nao sweat drops*

Nao: O…kay… Weird and didn't need to know that last bit…

Ahn: Ah yes… I do apologize for the last part, Mission Impossible happened to be on during the time I was composing this plan. So do we have a deal Nao chin?

*Nao smirks*

Nao: Sure… It'll be fun watching that dog squirm. Muhahaha!

Ahn: Ara~ That's the same laugh the villain had in the movie!


	5. Chapter 5

After a good 10 minutes of running for their lives, the two finally managed to lose Shizuru in the heated chase. They crouched behind a bush trying their best to hide themselves and just hoped that all that running would've defused some of Shizuru's anger.

"Ara… I cannot remember… the last time I… had to run this hard… Either Shi-chin is getting… faster or I am getting… out of shape."

Ahn commented while smiling and catching her breath. She always loved visiting her younger cousin since they hardly got to spend time together after going off to different schools. But another reasons she enjoyed visiting so much was because every trip was filled with so much fun and excitement. And this visit certainly did NOT disappoint.

"H… How can… you… be smiling like… that right now?! You have… any… idea how much… trouble you've… gotten us into?!"

Natsuki hissed as she was straining to catch her breath as well. The last time she got chased like that by Shizuru was when she got talked into wearing some skimpy looking playboy bunny outfit for Shizuru's birthday at the Karaoke Mai threw. In her defense, she was butt drunk at the time and made sure to engrave in her brain never to have any type of alcohol when her so called friends were present.

"Ah… I am smiling because I am so happy that Na-chin had decided to run away with me to keep me safe~ I did not realize how much my Na-chin cared for me. Ureshi!"

The black brows furrowed together as Natsuki looked at Ahn who had her hands clasped together while being placed in between her right cheek and shoulder. The 'Happy Fujino Pose' was what she named it. The whole thing was just weird since both Fujinos seem exactly alike. There was a point when she wondered if both Shizuru and Ahn practiced that pose together since they were children or something. She could swear on her mayo that all the angles, expression, pitch, etc… were identical to one another.

"Ok… First off, I didn't 'run away' with you because I was concerned about you. I ran because I was on this stupid leash and you took off running with it so if I didn't run along, I would've choked to death!"

Natsuki explained while trying to untie the 'leash' that Nao seemed to put a deadbolt on. And being able to breathe more normally, Natsuki didn't seem to realize how loud her voice was getting.

"Ara… So… Na-chin does not care for me? *sniff sniff* I suppose I am being quite greedy for thinking that I was worthy of your concern."

*Fujino's Pretending to Cry Pose*

Was this really necessary? Ahn knew for a fact that Natsuki did care for her. Not only because she was Shizuru's cousin but because as much as Natsuki would deny it, she was a big softy at heart. And so she knew that Natsuki couldn't stand it when a girl cried. Which is little weird considering how it had the opposite effect when the she sees boys crying. The girl found that to be funny for a reason no one knew including Natsuki herself. But hey, everyone has their quirks so who are we to judge.

"Uh… Um…"

*fidgeting a bit while scooting closer to Ahn*

"Eh… Ahn?..."

*Pulls on Ahn's sleeve while giving that sad puppy eyes*

_Ara… My cute little Na-chin is just so adorable… But perhaps I should stop now. Shi-chin did seem quite upset at the little scene back there and if she sees her puppy giving me such a delightful reaction, she just might chase me with that naginita of hers for the rest of the day... Hmm… I should hide that thing somewhere before I leave this visit…_

Just as Ahn was about to end her act, she felt an incredible burning aura surrounding her. Natsuki must've felt it too because as Ahn looked up, she saw how petrified Natsuki was. She wasn't sure whether it was fear or shock in those eyes. But it seemed as if Natsuki was looking at her but something past her.

"Ahn-onee-sama…"

Or perhaps… someone. Ahn knew this moment would have come sooner or later. Well, more of the latter but no point in pondering over it now. So she had to find a way to remedy this situation. Otherwise, from the tone Shizuru was using, she was sure that she'd be doing enough running to last her for rest of the year.

"Ara…"

As expected of a Fujino, Ahn calmly stood up from her crouching position with her best smile in place.

"It is so good to see you Shi-chin. Beautiful day, is it not?"

Shizuru also had a smile on her face. In fact, the expression on her face showed absolutely no sign of any hostile emotions. Her façade would have been unquestionable if her body was able to mimic her face. Naginita firmly clasped in her hands and standing in an offensive position totally betrayed it all.

"Indeed it is Onee sama."

"Now now Shi-chin, it has been a long time since we last saw each other and my favorite cousin would not even greet me with a loving hug like she used to. How sad. My little Shi-chin does not seem to love me anymore."

It was hard for Shizuru to resist rolling her eyes at this short but emotional speech. She is a Fujino after all not to mention it was Ahn who trained her in this technique so why bother? Not as if it would have much effect on her as it would most people.

_Ahn onee sama must be feeling quite desperate right now to pull that one out. As well as she should be… Trying to take MY puppy like that is just not acceptable._

*sigh*

_Still… I know she means no harm. And I suppose I can understand… Just look at how adorable she is. Aww… I can practice see her puppy ears drooping down and hear her whimper… KAWAII~~~~ Wait… I am getting off track…_

Of course, Ahn knew this little act would not hold any power over her cousin. But she also knew Shizuru would understand that by pulling this act she was actually saying 'my joke seem to have gone bit overboard and I'm sorry to upset you', without actually saying those exact words.

As the two Fujinos were working things out, Natsuki did exactly what she learned from past experience. Become a rock. Do not make a move or sound. Keep your head down and just listen for your name and any instructions that may follow. Usually, the two older girls worked out their squabble peacefully but there were couple times where it ended up… not being so peaceful.

"Ahn onee sama seems to understand how displeased I am with her actions. So I will let this go… for now. However… We WILL go over the rules to that are MANDITORY for you to follow while staying in Fukka."

And with that, Shizuru finally let her guard down as well as her weapon while making sure to keep her eyes locked on her older cousin to convey how serious she was. Ahn seem to have gotten the message as she gave a quick nod before leaping over to hug her.

"Ara~ My Shi-chin knows me best!"

This affection seemed to be welcomed as Shizuru hugged her back. Regardless of the ruckus caused by this naughty person, she did miss her.

"As happy as I am to see you, I am quite certain you did not just come on a whim considering the fact that Garderobe University is not on any break. So I assume you are here on business, so to speak?"

"Ah… always the quick one, nah? And to answer your question, yes. I am here as a request from your parents."

Her parents? Why would be so important that she wasn't aware of already? Whatever it was, it must've been something imperative for her parents to request for onee sama to come personally to take care of. It isn't very often her parents would ask for favors after all.

"I must admit I am curious as to how significant it must be for mama and papa to ask onee sama to deal with this personally."

Ahn's face morphed into total bliss as she heard this. Shizuru wasn't sure but she was beginning to feel bit uneasy watching her cousin looking so joyful. Not that she didn't want to see Ahn happy but still. She had this unsettling feeling that the answer might not exactly be something she'd want to hear.

"Ah yes… You see there are two parts to this _mission_ I have gladly accepted… Auntie had heard about how some awful fire burnt down your dorm. So they decided to help with the cost of rebuilding it."

At the mention of 'fire' and 'dorm' being used in the same sentence, Natsuki involuntarily flinched slightly. And Shizuru caught this since this wasn't the first time she reacted this way. She was beginning to wonder why Natsuki seem so uneasy every time those two words were used together. She made a mental note to ask Natsuki about that later and continued to listen to Ahn.

"As for the 2nd part… I must first point out that it is not so much of delivering anything here that is important. But a delivery to uncle and auntie back in Kyoto that is even more important."

This was confusing even for Shizuru. It's true that her parents were one of the families to donate generous amount of money to the school. She knew how strongly her parents felt about supporting Fukka so she understood the money thing. But other than herself, she couldn't think of anything important enough for them to request her onee sama to personally deliver.

Instead of waiting for Shizuru to ask what this _thing_ could be, Ahn decided it would move along quicker if she explained rest of her so called mission.

"I am sure you are wondering what it could be that is so important for your parents to request I deliver it myself. Or it would be more fitting if I said 'person' since I shall be acting as her guardian."

This was one of those few rare times when Shizuru furrowed her brows.

_Have my parents really sent onee sama to fetch me? I know I have been putting off going home so I could spend more time with my Natsuki but still... This seem little extreme. Although... it is papa and mama so this really should not surprise me._

Before Shizuru could compile a Fujino worthy excuse for why she could not leave, Ahn cut her off giving further details.

"Now now dear cousin. Before you start giving me any excuse as to why you cannot come home with me, which I am quite certain would be very good. Do not concern yourself since I am not here for you but for her..."

After ending her sentence, Ahn proceeded to look towards Natsuki who still remained in the same crouching position she was in before being found by Shizuru. At the sound of her name being mentioned Natsuki looked up at her with a confused puppy like expression with a touch of her head slightly tilting to the right.

Shizuru would have glomped her puppy but this was no time to cuddle. She did make a mental note to have some extra snuggle time later though. For now, there is more serious matter to deal with since she had a good idea as to why her parents wanted Ahn to bring Natsuki to them.

Her parents have been asking for her to bring Natsuki even if only for the weekend for a while now. But knowing how shy Natsuki can be, she felt it'd be best to give Natsuki as much time as possible to prepare before going through the whole ritual of meeting your significant other's parents. As good and reasonable her excuses were, it seems as her parents were done waiting. Still, she can't back down without putting up a fight. This person is the love of her life after all and she wished to protect her.

"Ara... I wish papa and mama would have discussed this with me first. I am afraid Natsuki will not be free for a while since she had already given her word to help with preparing the Spring Festival. And I am sure you as well as my parents appreciate the value of keeping ones' promise, nah?"

Oh this was good. Very good. This was one of the things her parents made sure she understood after all. 'Your word is your honor. When you make a promise, you must do everything in your power to keep it' they would always remind her.

Shizuru didn't expect Ahn's façade to falter much. But that smirk that never seem to leave her face was starting to irritate her now.

"Ah yes... about that. I have already taken care of it so my little Shi-chin does not have to worry her pretty little head."

While tugging a bit at the leash, Ahn's voice was filled with so much giddiness that even Shizuru felt a small chill down her spine. This was never a good indication. Every time her body had this sort of reaction towards Ahn's words/actions, it meant there was a very good chance that she's been beaten.

Quickly working any and every scenario possible, her eyes widen in horror as she finally realized what her vixen of a cousin meant by 'taken care of'. Shizuru's auburn eyes zoned in on the temporary leash around Natsuki's neck and then proceeded to travel the rope that ended in Ahn's hand.

FLASHBACK

Ahn was sitting in her dorm room while relaxing with a cup of some new flavor of tea her mama had sent her from China.

**knock knock**

"Come in."

As she saw the person coming into view, she smiled happily and got up to greet her guest with a warm hug.

"Ara... I was not expecting you to visit auntie Shiori. Although I must say, I am glad for your company. I was starting to feel bit lonely all by myself."

"Well you would not be feeling so if you have come to stay with Narusho and myself as I asked before."

Shiori countered hugging her niece back with the same affection than sat down to carry on the conversation.

"And I thank you for the invitation once again. But I felt that this would be a good opportunity to get ahead with my school work. Since Shi-chin had not been able to come home for quite a while, I was hoping to finish little early so that I may have some time to visit her next weekend."

Ahn could've sworn she saw Shiori's eyes sparkle at the mention of her planned visit.

"My my... Kami must have heard my prayers! This is perfect!"

It was rare to see her auntie so excited which is why it amused Ahn and listened on.

"Since you will be visiting little Shi-chin, I would like request something. But before I go any further, I would like for you to know that you have no obligation nor feel any pressure to take my request. Is that understood?"

Ahn nodded in agreement. Still, she already knew she'd do whatever her auntie asked of her. Whenever her parents were on business trips, Shiori always insisted that she come to stay with her and her family. 'No reason for our little Ahn-chin to be alone when she has family living so close by' is what she always said. As far as she was concerned, Shiori was like a 2nd mother to her.

"Very good. Now, as you know, our little Shi-chin is currently dating this girl... Kuga Natsuki, I believe is her name. Your uncle and I have been asking her to come with her girlfriend for a while now but she always comes up with some excuse as to why she cannot. So..."

Ahn caught on right away. She was the only one that was able to meet Natsuki by luck on one of her visits. She usually let Shizuru know when she would be visiting. But last year, she decided to surprise her cousin by showing up at her dorm unannounced. Apparently, she interrupted one of their cuddle time. It was too bad she didn't have her cell phone handy. She would've loved to have a picture to remember the cute expression she saw when she _met _Natsuki for the first time.

"You wish for me to bring Natsuki to meet for the weekend."

"Yes! We are both just about dying to know who this girl is that captured our little baby's heart that she would not even come home for months and months to visit her old parents. Do you think you might be able to convince her to come? Or perhaps… you could sneak in and just kidnap this Natsuki girl and bring her back with you?"

Both laughed gleefully at the absurd suggestion.

"Ara... I can understand how eager you are to meet Na-chin but I am sure you would not want me to commit a felony to do so, nah?"

"Oh of course not Ahn-chin. I was only jesting."

_Mostly..._

Shiori decided to keep the last comment to herself. Although, she had a feeling Ahn already knew she was little bit serious about the whole kidnapping thing.

" However, I do have an idea that should work out for everyone. Well, everyone except for Shi-chin and Na-chin."

This is when Shiori pulled out the Fukka Academy's school newspaper. All the parents whose child/children that attend Fukka receive a copy so that they are able to see what goes on in the school.

When Ahn looked at Shiori questioningly, Shiori unfolded it so her niece could see the entire front page that had the title in a very big bold font:

**BUY YOUR DREAM DATE!**

**Date Auction to be held to raise money for the Spring Festival! Save as much as you can if you want to win a dream date with some of hottest women in Fukka!**

END FLASHBACK

Yes. It was the perfect plan and everything worked out without a flaw. Since Natsuki had been auctioned off for a date, there was no excuse reasonable enough for either Shizuru or Natsuki to refuse. No one even thought of the notion of keeping their date overnight so it was not written in the rules either.

But still. Shizuru isn't one to give up so easily. There are still 2 more days before the weekend officially starts. She will not rest until she comes up with a plan.

_Do not worry my defenseless puppy. I will find a way to protect you!_

TBC

Omake

Shizuru at the age of 9.

Narusho: Now Shi-chin, in few more years you will be old enough to attend Fukka Academy. It is very important to your mama and me that you do your best there. Both of us acquired great deal of knowledge and experience that changed our lives at Fukka during our time there and we hope for you to encounter the same. Ok?

Shizuru: Ara... I will not be attending Garderobe like Ahn onee sama?

Shiori: No Shi-chin. It is a family tradition on my side of the family that the women attend Fukka. Ahn is only attending Garderobe because she was adamant about staying closer to home so she may visit nana often. Nana is getting quite old so Ahn must want to spend as much time as possible with her.

Shizuru: I see... May I ask another question?

Narusho: **sigh** Not that I am not grateful for having such a polite child but... I wish you would not be so formal with your own papa... In any case, you may ask as many questions as you wish my dear.

Shizuru: You mentioned earlier that both you and mama acquired knowledge at Fukka. But... Fukka is an all girl's school, nah? Since papa is not a girl, how could papa learn at Fukka?

Narusho's face turned bright red as he didn't think this question would come up from his earlier remark to his daughter. However, Shiori's face brightened with joy as she pulled Shizuru onto her lap and spared her husband embarrassment of having to tell stories of their school years.

Shiori: Ara... You see Shizuru, Several miles from Fukka Academy, there is another school. A all boys academy. That is where your papa attended. We met during in the Fall festival during my 2nd year and your papa 3rd year as a high school students and we instantly connected. So after our meeting, your papa started to sneak into Fukka often to visit me.

Shizuru: Hmm... But what about papa's classes? He would not be able to learn anything if he did not go to class. That is irresponsible and not like papa at all.

Shiori: Ah yes~ Very irresponsible indeed. That is why we ended up with a plan for him to attend Fukka for rest of the year.

Shizuru: I do not understand mama...

**Narusho's face starting to turn purple**

**Shiori trying REALLY hard not to burst out laughing**

Shiori: You see my baby tealeaf... We transferred your papa over to Fukka using a girls' name. And when we were able to officially enroll your papa for classes, he would dress like a girl with makeup and all so that he may attend classes with me.

Both Narusho and Shiori waited for Shizuru to burst out laughing. It really was a funny thing to imagine. Especially since the man was one of the most powerful man known in all of Japan. However, the laugh never came. Instead, Shizuru got off her mama's lap to go over to hug her papa and whispered.

Shizuru: You and mama must have loved each other greatly to go through all that. I shall do my best at Fukka papa.

Was the last thing little Shizuru said before she gave a quick peck to her papa's cheek and walked out of the room like a perfect lady.

Narusho: Do you think getting her a puppy would have her acting more her age?..

AN:

*Author walks by fanfiction site casually*

*Stops in front of the virtual door of website*

*Looks around for anyone that might be looking*

*Throws story at the virtual door and takes off running!*

Being so late with this update, I feel as if I shouldn't even bother with the apology but... For my own peace of mind, I'm sorry. -_- It's not as if I didn't update b/c I've been off on vacations and/or partying. Like a lot of **fortunate** ppl, I had a lot of work plus some family issues that needed a lot of my attention. Anyway, to make up for it, I wrote an extra long chapter. With extra long omake too. Hopefully, it's not too boring with the lack of ShizNat interaction.

I decided to go on a different route with the story which resulted in another bit of a twist as to the motive behind Ahn purchasing Natsuki. Originally, I was just going to have them go on a wacky date with weird situations where Natsuki would get embarrassed while Shizuru and the gang follow them around the city stalking the temporary couple.

If you guys would prefer that, I wouldn't mind rewriting so let me know please. Also, I know it seems like I abandoned the other story but I didn't. I don't like not finishing something I started so I will get to it sooner or later. Hopefully sooner. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chap and since I didn't get to reply back to everyone that left me reviews on the previous chap, I just wanted say thank you for taking the time to read my story and even more thanks for leaving me comments. I really do appreciate them. **Group hug!**


End file.
